As functional differences have been considerably reduced among electronic devices of respective manufacturers, the electronic devices are being gradually slimmed in size, and are being developed to increase the rigidity of electronic devices and to strengthen the design aspects of the electronic devices, as well as to differentiate functional elements thereof.
According to an embodiment, among the differentiated functional elements, a waterproof function is very important, particularly for an electronic device that is miniaturized and universally carried by a user. According to an embodiment of the present disclosure, the electronic device may include a seal member disposed therein for a waterproof function. According to another embodiment of the present disclosure, the seal member is designed in consideration of an effective arrangement relationship with other components within the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.